Fuujin and Raijin: Origins
by HaremMasterRex
Summary: Naruto and Sasuke have had enough of the world of Shinobi, they travel to a new world in hopes of greener pastures, they arrive just in time for the Blight. You gotta feel sorry for Thedas after this. Naruto Harem & SasukeHarem


The both of them looked down on the vast space that was once their former home. There was nothing left of their past, simply ruins and memories. At least, they were some good memories there, but they knew it had to end.

Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze and Sasuke Haruno stood side by side, brothers in all but blood. And for the next eternity these two mythological figures would have no more missions for themselves, for they have completed the last mission of their era. To bury the world of Shinobi, to usher forth a new era of peace and prosperity.

Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze, the Sixth Hokage of the Village Hidden in the Leaves, Konoha's Number One Knuckleheaded Ninja and the Ten Tails Reborn stood passively upon the great mountain looking down. He wore an orange coat that reached his heels, the bottom of the coat were swarmed with black flames and at the center of the back was the shinobi symbol for "Ten". Beneath his Hokage coat the Blonds haired; blue Eyed man wore a black shirt with mesh shirt worn over it with black pants filled to the brim with kunais. A mischievous smile etched on his face. His last mission was over at last. He turned to his brother, but he long since knew what his reaction would be.

Sasuke Haruno, once the Scion of the Uchiha Clan of Konoha, he betrayed his village and turned his back on his home. But, since then he matured and became something akin to legend on par with both his brothers, namely Itachi and Naruto. He atoned for his crimes for many decades after the war and was eventually forgiven, but the guilt at killing his brother not once but twice still haunt him, and only Sasuke was incapable of forgiving himself over any of his deeds. He was named Slayer of Yamata no Orochi, War-Breaker and the New Sage oft he Six Paths. The black haired man wore a high collared shirt his hands had ninja bandages on them that went up the entire length of his arm and covered in seals. He wore black pants with many pockets and was tightened with a myriad of belts with hooks at the end that all touched the floor. He also wore a bright ink cloak that covered the right side of his body, and stitched on the cloak were two white rings overlapping the other, the sign of his new clan, one he could be proud of. But the most noticeable article of clothing was a piece of cloth heavy etched with seals covering his eyes, binding his bloodline.

The both of these titans stood atop the remains of the previous "Hokage Mountain" and looked down at the ruins of Konoha. "This is it Sasuke, we're done. Mission complete!" Naruto was really excited. "No more Chakra, the world has finally forgotten all that crap. The era of Shinobi is gone and for a while we will have peace." He smiled at his brother relief in his eyes.

"But for how long?" Sasuke always was a stick in the mud, but at least he was practical.

"Doesn't matter" was Naruto's response. "The Shinobi era was our problem, our stupidity, our mess. And it may taken three thousand years but we finally fixed the mess we into in the first place!" he was really eager to put this last mission behind him.

"What happens when the peace will not last?" Damn you Sasuke!

"Peace will never last Sasuke, you know that! But at least without Chakra they won't be able to make the same mistakes we did." There was a pause as Naruto looked at the sky, it was nearly dark." People will always reach war at some point, what we did was removing a weapon, namely Chakra and Shinobis, from the list of assets used in the war. We can't stop wars Sasuke, but it's for this generation to fix their own mess like we did."

In a way Sasuke knew what his brother wanted. War would still occur but at the very least Chakra was no longer a weapon that could be used, the two of them had three thousand years to make this a reality. "So what happens now?"

The silence was deafening, goes to show that Naruto didn't have all the answers. "I don't know what you want to do?" It was amazing how Naruto could make such a question sound so stupid.

I want to learn how to farm." If the silence was deafening then the silence that followed Sasuke's response was nuclear bomb.

"W-WHAT!" Naruto was quite loud when he heard of what Sasuke said. "Why the hell do you want to do that? Have you lost your mind? Are Sick, you got to be sick? The Sasuke I know was a bastard, but I'd at least like to believe he was a badass. Farming is not BAD-ASS!" leave it to Naruto to blow things out of proportions.

"I'm tired you idiot." Sasuke was wistful as he said this.

"Then get some rest you bastard, cant be that hard to find a mattress or tree branch for that matter." Yes, Naruto was indeed as tactful as Kakashi's Secret Finger Technique.

"Not that you moron, I meant this." Sasuke gestured in one direction towards the ruin of Konoha and the other direction towards the developing cities that lay past the mountain, a new civilization. "I'm tired of watching, tired fighting and tired of killing! I've had enough Naruto; we've succeeded in completing the last mission, which was to remove Chakra from the world. Now this world, this era is no longer our own. This place has no need for leftover Shinobi legends."

"Well, what the hell does that have to do with farming? What you want to grow your own Pocky Fields?" Real subtle Naruto.

"No you jack-ass. Why can you never read the lines."? With that he gestured to his hands. "I am tired of using these hands to steal, to deceive and to kill. It's too much Naruto. Even with these seals on my eyes I can never get rid of the red on my hands, they keep spilling blood." Sasuke's voice was now beginning to sound hollow. "Even if it's for a small amount of time I want to use these hands to create not to destroy. Can' you understand what I am trying to say, Naruto?"

Naruto was already looking at his own hands. His eyes dimmed somewhat as he remember what the hands he wielded had done in the name of peace. "Yeah…yeah, I suppose your right." He acknowledges, "But what about this place you said it yourself, this era has no use for us anymore. Where he hell is we supposed to go?

"There is always Kamui…" the soft answer came from Sasuke.

"Eh? How's a time-space technique going to help us out? You better get good answer Sasuke, so much melodrama is not working for me." Was getting curious now, Sasuke was a bastard, but he wasn't considered a genius "beyond Itachi" for nothing after all.

"Well not Kamui per se. About a few years ago I finally managed to perfect the Space-Time Migration Technique. We could use that instead of the volatile Kamui." Sasuke was already thinking of the precautions necessary to accomplish such a feat, seals would be needed, and if successful they required ample supplies.

"Space-Time Migration Technique…Hmm…where have I heard that bef…WAIT! Isn't that the technique that bastard Tobi used?"

"Got it in one Dead Last. Who knew it would take the better part of three thousand years to remember such a technique?" Sasuke chuckled a bit; it was always worthwhile to push Naruto's Buttons.

"Shut up Bastard. How did you learn that techniques anyway?"

"Practice. We had plenty of time anyway."

"Alright fine don't tell me you Bastard. So what's the plan, we use the Space-Time Migration Technique to do what exactly? Hop dimensions or something?" Naruto was about to chuckle until his mind actually caught up to what he was saying. It was actually possible to hop to another dimension and it was actually a good idea. They weren't needed here in this world, so why not visit a world that could offer them more? He looked at Sasuke and was annoyed that his brother was using Patented Smirk Number Twenty Nine "So you finally see my genius plan". He hated that smirk; hell he hated most of his smirks.

"Finally using that only muscle that matters huh? Took you long enough."

"Shut up I gets it. So we're hopping dimensions, but something tells me that it isn't going to be easy. You already good at preparations, what do we need."

"Right, I'll just skip the part where I'm surprised you actually know the word "Preparation" and get on with the list" "Bastard are you calling me stupid!" "The first thing we need are stabilizations seals, you'll have to draw them, and it wouldn't do for us to be dropped in the middle of a volcano. After those seals are done we need Passive Protection Seals just in case. We will also need a large portion of land so that we don't hurt anybody in the process.

"Yeah, God forbid we actually do something that doesn't involve broken bones for parties considered" It was a good idea but Naruto was not going to make this easy on Sasuke, brother or not.

"Aside from that, we will require supplies, food, water the works. That's it for necessary preparations." Sasuke was thinking into overdrive, he needed more.

"Yeah, I get that. I'll probably be working on those seals, but what else? We got what's necessary, but since this could be a one way trip what would you consider Unnecessary?" Huh, Naruto seemed to have a good idea, I guess its going to rain pigs soon.

"I'll worry about that later, first I'll get all our supplies from our hideouts, buy the provisions and gear and pretty much tie all loose ends. Aside from that I'll probably bring some wealth along, some jewels and gold might help." Sasuke was going over the list in his head.

"Why the hell do we need that crap? Not like we ever use it, it just keeps piling up." True, you would not believe the amount of valuable crime lords hoard in their bases.

"For trade dumb-ass. We don't know the currency to whatever world we'll hit, so we might as well have something valuable we can trade just in case the worst happens. It's just a precaution. Besides all you have to worry about are the seals and our storage gear. We spent T=three thousand years collecting the scattered Shinobi artifacts and techniques, we are taking them with us." Also another good idea, the relics were safer with them anyway.

"Alright, alright I get it. Just go grab our stuff together and I'll start drawing up those seals."

"Good. "I'll be back in a few days." With that Sasuke began heading towards civilization one last time. He stopped at the edge of the mountain. "And Naruto"

"Yeah? What!"

"Be careful, I'll see you soon."

"You too Sasuke. Take Care."

10101010101010101010

three days had passed since the two brothers separated to initiate their final plans. Naruto managed to find a large, empty plot of land that was out of the way. Chances are there would be no one who would come to this location. A quick Earth Technique and the mountainous outcropping became a flat wasteland, perfect to lay down seals. Naruto had already began to outline the arrays for the seals, a few hours later several square feet of land was inked with the arrays.

"Partner, before we begin the actual seal laying we have to talk." The voice was small and soft, but Naruto knew that the voice held great weight for him, for Sasuke and for anyone listening. The Nine Tailed Fox of legend, the last and most infamous of the Tailed Beasts was still alive. And in the form of a two and a half feet tall, red fox with only a single tail.

Diminished in form, but not in power, Kurama was still a formidable creature. Both in combat and in advice, when he speaks Naruto has found that it was best to listen. "What's up Kurama? Got something on your mind?"

"More than that Partner. I do not believe you or Sasuke understand the consequences of using this technique."

"What do you mean? We already to know that this is dangerous, but then again what have we done in the last three thousand years that cant be considered dangerous?" asked Naruto rhetorically.

"don't be so cocky brat. Yes, you and that damned turned Uchiha have done deeds bordering the insane and suicidal. But this is a new enemy that can't be beaten by punching it in the face." Kurama seems to be a little peeved at being brushed off.

"Nonsense! There is no enemy alive or un-alive that can't be put down with a good punch in the face."

"What about Hinata's Puppy Dog Pout Technique?"

…

…

"Touche. But that doesn't count, that technique should be and S class Forbidden Technique, she never should have invented it!" Against Hinata, Naruto did not stand a chance.

"Enough about that. What I am trying to drill into your head is the fact that the Time-Space Migration Technique, especially when applied the way your planning, can cause several unforeseen consequences."

"Eh! What kind of consequences."

"That is the problem. It could be anything and everything. Remember you and Sasuke are effectively ripping apart the fabric of reality to suit you needs. The outcome might turn you insane, rob you of your chakra even change your "bags for a bush"! Hell, chances are the best thing that can happen to you if the worse case scenario pass is that you die plain and simple. At worse, you live through whatever hell you make for yourselves."

"Wow Kurama you sound worried."

"Damn right I am you hairless ape!" Kurama was not known for his subtlty. "We only have one chance at this. If you or the ex-Uchiha fail then all three of us are up Shit Creek without a paddle! And that is putting it lightly!"

"Okay I get it. You're a little bitch when it comes to the unknown, how are you going to help us though. I know you have a plan in that tiny noggin of yours."

Kurama was the size of a small fox, in all honesty he was more cute and cuddly then powerful and intimidating. But, that little fact was danger as it is. "Truthfully, this is the first time I'm doing this as well. All I can offer is to add my own knowledge of seals and to double, and if need be, triple check your arrays. We have to make this as perfect as possible or else we are fucked."

"Well I suppose that's better then nothing. I wonder when Sasuke is coming back though? Its been days since he left."

"You of all people should not be worried about that idiot. Next to you he's is the most dangerous son-of –a-bitch to ever walk this world. Well, not including myself of course." Pride thy name is Kurama. "Besides he's probably picking up several metric tons of Pocky."

"Stop being such a drama queen fuzzball. I am not worried for Sasuke I'm worried about the unfortunate jackass that's going to piss him of later. You know what happened the last time someone tried to take any of his Pocky."

The both of them shuddered at the thought. In order for the three of them to survive the insanity that was their lives, Sasuke, Naruto and Kurama developed "quirks" that they used to vent off stress and frustration. Things that calmed them down in a sense. Obviously, Naruto took to eating vast quantities of ramen as his quirk. Kurama, had some power in his new body, he was able to manipulate the earth and give it life, so many days you would find the fox reenacting what Godzilla would do to a populated city, complete with screaming people made of earth, and lifelike resistance. The little people really did not stand a chance. Sasuke however, much like Naruto, had taken eating as a "quirk", but taken to a new area of weird. With Pocky, Sasuke has come to believe that there is a a method in which he could, literally, grow them out of the ground. It has come to the point in which Sasuke has several plants he bred that could make milk chocolate on the spot. The fact that Sasuke was succeeding was not the surprise, it was the defensive measures and obsessive passion he acquired while making and defending his creation.

"How the hell does one forget something like THAT! Sasuke tore of his arms legs and voice box the first minute. He then sliced out his eyes and scalped his hair; he then proceeded to unload hi organs out his mouth. And if that wasn't enough he forced that poor fuck live for the next three months. How the hell does someone live after having all his organs removed!

"With a very strong Illusion Technique." Was the quite response behind the two.

"Woah! Sasuke when the hell did you get back?" Naruto first stuttered out. "You look like you didn't have any problems at all." He was relieved that there were no incidents involving Sasuke.

WHAT THE FU_ BBBOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMM!

And behind Sasuke over his right shoulder came the burning corona of fire. It rose into the air exploded with a massive sound and the shape of a mushroom cloud was all that remained.

"No… No problems whatsoever." He stated as though the massive firebomb behind him never happened. "Are you almost done with the seals yet? I managed to retrieve all our Relic Caches and stored them in our Bound Scrolls. They should be safe now."

"Ye-Yeah. We're good right Kurama?" It was moments like these that Naruto was afraid for his brother, for himself and the whole world in general. "All that we need is the actual casting of the Technique and the sealing array should make the transition from this world to the next as easy as possible, at least I hope it does."

"Well, I did double check and triple check his work, at this point we have done everything possible to make sure we are safe. If anything happens its because Fate is in her monthly cycle." Kurama added. "Let me guess someone tried to swipe your Pocky?"

…

…

"They said that Pocky was a cheap, chocolate knockoff of real chocolate and it should be band from production." Sasuke responded with a quite voice and absolute malicious aura resonating from his form.

Kurama and Naruto had to wince at that one. Seemed like those idiots were just asking get blown up. Poor, poor morons.

"Anyway let's activate this thing get going. I've had enough of this place to last me a lifetime." Sasuke voiced out again.

"Or in our case, several." Naruto put in.

**Alright boys and girls this is the true first chapter. Here is how its going to go from this point on. This is a harem fic for Sasuke and Naruto and the pairings will come up like this.**

**Naruto**

** Leliana**

** Solona Amell**

** Bethany Hawke**

** Tallis**

** Kallian Tabris**

** Mhairi**

**Sasuke**

** Morrigan**

** Isabela**

** Velanna**

** Elissa Cousland**

** Marian Hawke**

**Arlessa Isolde**

**Alistar**

** Anora**

**Fenris **

** Merill**

**Zevran Aranai**

** Theron Mahariel**

**Faren Brosca**

** Sereda Aeducan**

**Now all this is not one hundred percent accurate but I will change them if I feel like it or you guys convince me to do otherwise. Also chances are I might move Anora to Naruto or Sasuke on whim, so fair warning, this might leave Alistair alone or with Mhairi. Further more I might add another girl to Naruto, most likely a Desire Demon, an Empress, just to make things interesting. FINALLY, here is the most important part. As you can see all Warden Origins are listed above in a romance. YOU get to choose whether or not I will have the wardens in the story. The CHOICE IS EITHER ALL OF THEM OR NONE OF THEM is inputted in the story. So choose wisely. One last thing, yes there will be guy on guy, BUT THERE WILL BE NO DESCRIPTIONS. It is either MFFF, MFF, MF or any number of FF. BUT NO MM AT ALL!. Thank you.**


End file.
